Lloyd's New Mom
by TrueGamer
Summary: Kratos has returned a year after leaving, and has some news for his son. How will he cope? Sheloyd, Kraine, slight Kranna
1. Chapter 1

Hey there again! Here's my next ToS story, with Sheloyd, Kraine, and slight Kranna. Kratos returns to the newly reformed world with a big surprise for Lloyd. It's not gonna be very long, but I still hope you enjoy!

* * *

It has been a whole year since the worlds of Sylverant and Tethe'Alla were reunited. Raine and Genis has had great success with their quest to rid the world of the discrimination of half elves. Regal had regained control over the Lazareno Company and was doing his best to help rebuild the ruins of the world thanks to its reunification. Thanks to him and help from Presea, they had returned Palmacosta to its former glory, as well as Ozette. Colette and Zelos, neither now needed as Chosens, returned to their homes to live a peaceful life, but they both made frequent visits to each other, which has now led to Zelos leaving his perverted ways and keeping his eyes on Colette (Shock, horror I know). Kratos had still not returned from Derris Kharlan. As for Lloyd and Sheena, they were having great success with their quest to rid the world of Exspheres, and almost equal success with their relationship. In fact Lloyd was planning to tell her how he felt that very night.

Lloyd and Sheena were sitting together on his bed in their room, in an inn in Asgard; both were slightly red in the face. It was late and both were in their night clothes ready for a good night sleep.

"Well, Sheena." Lloyd started, "There's something, I've been meaning to tell you."

"Yes Lloyd." She replied, blushing slightly.

"Well...you see...for a long time now I've had these feelings for you and..." he was blushing furiously. "Sheena...I..." but before he could say another word, there was a loud knock on the door. "Dammit!" he cursed under his breath.

He sighed in annoyance as he stood up and walked towards the door. He opened the door just enough to poke his head out.

Stood there was a young man, holding a small letter in his hands, "Sorry to disturb you at this hour, sir, but are you, by any chance Lloyd Irving?" he asked.

"Yes I am." He replied, too annoyed by this idiots' interruption of his attempt to tell Sheena how he felt, to say his usual response.

"Well, a letter has arrived for you sir." And he handed over the letter, and before even waiting for him to say thank you, he left.

He opened the letter curiously, read it through quickly, and gasped in shock.

"What is it Lloyd?" asked Sheena, worried something bad had happened.

"Dad's back!" he exclaimed gleefully.

"Dirk?" she asked confused, "Where'd he go?"

"No, Dad! He's back from Derris Kharlan!" he was literally jumping up and down in joy.

"Kratos?"

"He's in Iselea and wants us to meat him there." He continued, "Lets go!"

"Hold it, big guy!" Sheena stopped him, "It's late and we're tired. I'm sure it won't hurt waiting one more night will it?"

"Of course not," he laughed apologetically, "Sorry, Sheena."

"Don't worry Lloyd. By the way, what was it you were going to tell me?"

Lloyd started to blush again, "Well...you see," he'd lost his track. "I...love you Sheena."

She gasped in shock, "Oh, Lloyd!" and she flew herself onto Lloyd, hugging him as tightly as she could, and then gave him a short but lustful kiss. "I love you too!"

Lloyd felt as if this was the happiest day of his life; his true father was returning home, and Sheena, the only one he had ever loved, said she felt the same way. He couldn't stop himself from smiling, as he returned Sheena's hug.

After giving Lloyd another quick kiss, she whispered into his ear, "Lets get to sleep, I assume you'll wanna leave as soon as possible to get home." She then yawned loudly.

"And the fact that you're really tired has nothing to do with it." Lloyd laughed. Sheena just giggled softly, before falling asleep in his arms. Lloyd smiled lovingly at her, as he picked her up, and placed her in the covers of her bed. "Night Sheena." He whispered before he entered his own bed, and quickly fell asleep.

0000000

Sheena was leaning backwards into Lloyd, her eyes closed, the expression on her face showing that she was enjoying every minute of their time together. They were both riding Noishe, who was also seemed to be enjoying himself.

"I can't wait to see dad again!" Lloyd exclaimed, his face showing a giant smile.

"You only just realised he was your father," Sheena responded, still holding her loving expression, "it must have been hard to see him leave."

"That's not the only thing." Stated Lloyd.

Sheena looked up in surprise, "What?"

"Well, for ages now I've been wondering what my mom was like. Now dad's back, he can tell me!"

"Yeah, that is a good thing." Answered Sheena, yet for some reason she sounded sad.

"What's up?" he asked, sounding concerned.

"I've never known my parents, and there's a high chance I never will." A few tears welled up in her eyes, but she shook them away, "I'm glad you're able to find out about your mother."

Lloyd held onto Sheena tighter, and gave her a quick on the kiss, "I'm sorry, I forgot you had it worse than me. I shouldn't have brought that up."

Sheena turned her head to face Lloyd, and kissed up on the lips. "Don't worry." Then, as if trying to change the subject, "Hey, I've got an idea on how we can get to Iselea faster." And she jumped off the Protazoan, and began to chant. "I summon the power of Earth, Heaven, and everything in between, the ruler of all; come Origin!" (AN: sorry if that's wrong.) A four armed shirtless man emerged from nowhere.

"What is your wish, pact-maker?" asked the king of all summon spirits.

"Can you take us to Iselea?" Sheena asked hopefully.

"As you wish." He replied, and the whole scenery shifted into the houses of Iselea.

"Thanks, Origin." She said as the spirit disappeared.

"Not much has changed." Stated Lloyd, he sounded disappointed, "Come on, lets find dad." But no sooner had they turned round, they saw a reddish brown haired man in blue armour and cape, walking arm-in-arm with an orange and brown clothed blue haired woman, who had a diamond ring on her left hand.

"Lloyd! Sheena!" exclaimed the man, which surprised the couple as he always seemed to be so subdued.

"How are you doing?" asked the woman.

"Dad! Professor!" replied Lloyd, who was really enthusiastic.

"It's good to see you Kratos, Raine!" stated Sheena.

"I'm glad you're here, son." Said Kratos, "There's something I've got to tell you."

"Sure, dad, what's up?"

"Well you see, Raine and I are getting married!"

* * *

And there you have it, the 1st chapter. How will Lloyd take the news? Find out next time. See ya! 


	2. Chapter 2

And I'm back. After reading through my first chapter, it does seemed kinda rushed and I apologise for that, as well Raine's hair colour, I challenge myself by not using a healer in the game, so I couldn't remember and couldn't be bothered to look it up. Anyway, thanks for all reviews, and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"W-What?" asked Lloyd, his smile faltering slightly.

"Your father and I," started Raine, "are getting married!" she seemed to be restraining herself from jumping for joy like a maniac.

Sheena looked as if she was holding a smile of surprise and excitement, but she was eyeing Lloyd. This must have been a hell of a blow to him. She knew he wouldn't be very pleased about this sudden announcement. And just when he was hoping to find out about his mother.

"W-When did...did this h-happen?" he asked, still holding his smile, trying to keep his voice as steady as he could.

"Well, I arrived here about five days ago, and I found Raine." He was starting to blush, which no-one had ever saw him do throughout their journey. "And we talked, and then, we discovered we were in love."

"He proposed the other night!" added his giddy fiancé.

A few tears started to well up in his eyes, and he turned quickly to hide them. "Oh...I see. Con-Congratulations." He stuttered. "I'm, just gonna go see dad now. Haven't seen him in ages. Bye, Professor, bye, Kratos." And he started to walk away, rather quickly.

"L-Lloyd!" exclaimed Kratos, and he started to go after him.

Sheena, however, raised her arm, stopping him from continuing. "No, Kratos."

"Sheena?" he asked confused, "What are you...?"

"Let him be alone for a while." She interrupted.

"But..."

"Listen!" her voice and temper were rising, "Did you really think he was gonna be happy as soon as you told him?" Kratos, for once, still looked confused. "He told me, he was glad you were back, he said...he said he couldn't wait to ask you about his mother. How do you think he's feeling right now?"

Both Kratos and Raine gasped in surprise. "I've got to talk to him." And tried to pass Sheena once again, but Sheena would not allow him.

"NO, Kratos!" she repeated, "If he sees you now he's gonna get angry. Let him burn off some steam. Trust me, it's the best way."

"She's right Kratos, lets leave him be for now." Stated Raine, she grabbed hold of his arm and squeezed it gently. "Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be ok with us. Just give him time." Though she seemed sure, there was a hint of hope in her voice.

Lloyd had entered his foster father's house, still trying to keep in his tears.

"Lloyd!" exclaimed an excited voice. He turned to see Dirk, a large grin on his face. "How are ye lad?"

Lloyd walked up to Dirk and hugged him, "Hey, Dad! I'm doing great!" his voice sounded slightly forced happy.

"Ye can stop tryin' to not sound sad lad." He said suddenly, "I know 'bout ye dad and the Professor. I know ye must be hurtin' some."

Lloyd pulled back slightly, showing the few tears that had escaped from his eyes, "What gave me away?" he laughed, still trying to pretend he wasn't at all upset.

"Ye haven't given me a hug since ye were 8, ye sed it were too embarrassing" he chuckled back.

Lloyd chuckled slightly, "I'm gonna go lie down for a bit." And he started to head for the stairs.

"Alright lad, say what 'bout tha' fine lass who was with ya."

Lloyd froze. "Sheena." He left her in Iselea.

"Doncha worry Lloyd. I'll go find her, you go an av a good rest." And he started to head for the door.

"Thanks, Dad." He said and he started upstairs.

Ten minutes later, Lloyd was still lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling, still thinking of Raine and Kratos. 'Why?' was the main question running through his mind. 'Why are they together? Why did she have to ruin things?' He felt sick of himself. He should be happy for his dad, but he wasn't. In a way, he felt betrayed by this event.

"Lloyd?" asked a concerned, feminine voice. Sheena had arrived, and was standing at the top of the stairs. "Are...Are you ok?"

"Sheena!" he answered merrily, "I'm...fine."

Sheena walked over to the bed, sat down next to him, and gave him a warm, loving hug. "Don't lie to me, Lloyd. It's ok to be sad. I know how you feel."

To her sudden surprise, Lloyd burst into anger, pulling away from her embrace, "How could you know how I feel!" he then saw the hurt expression on her face, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."

Sheena put a finger to his lips stopping him, "Don't worry, I can understand what you're going through. My grandpa decided it was best to say that my parents died, instead of saying I was abandoned."

"Really?" asked Lloyd, shocked at this new piece of information of herself.

"Yeah, and when he finally thought it was best to tell me, I was furious. I felt as if my whole life was a lie, that I had never met him, or anyone else in the village."

Lloyd looked totally surprised, Sheena had been in a similar situation, if not worse than he was in, and he went and shouted at her, "I didn't know...Did-did you ever make it up with him?"

"Of course I did." She answered cheerfully, "After a while, I realised that it didn't matter whether he was my real grandfather or not. He was all the family I had ever need. I went to talk to him, and he said he was sorry too. Although, I felt as if I apologised too late. The next day, was when I failed to make a pact with Volt."

This confirmed Lloyd's belief that she did indeed have things worse than he did. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have shouted at you."

Sheena pulled Lloyd back into her arms, "What I'm trying to say, is that you should forgive Kratos. Not right away, give yourself some time to burn off steam, but soon, you never know what might happen." She heard no answer, but the calm, steady breathing. Lloyd had actually fell asleep in her arms.

Smiling, she carefully let his weight fall to the bed. Not particularly wanting to leave him, she hesitated, then lay down beside him, and fell asleep herself.

* * *

Well there you have it. Hope it's ok. Please review and I'll update as soon as I can. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update, school's been murder on me. Anyway thanks for your reviews and enjoy chapter 3.

* * *

Lloyd had awoke to find Sheena lieing right next to him, one her hands were clenching his own. 'She must have stayed with me all night.' Thought Lloyd, "Thanks Sheena." He whispered and he kissed her on the forehead, slowly removing his hand from Sheena's loving grasp.

He headed downstairs for a good breakfast and to thank Dirk for finding Sheena the previous day. Not only did he find Dirk sitting at the small, wooden table, but Genis, one of his childhood friends, and sister of his father's fiancé, he was desperately trying not to think my uncle to be. It was weird enough trying to realise that Raine was going to be his step mother, let alone someone a few years younger than him being his uncle.

"Hey, Lloyd!" exclaimed Genis excitedly, "How're you doing?"

Lloyd quickly raised a finger to his lips, indicating him to be quiet, "Shh. Sheena's still asleep." Genis quickly put his hands over his mouth, knowing from previous experience with his older sister that it was not a good idea to rudely awaken a sleeping woman.

"Sorry, Lloyd." He apologised.

"Don't worry." He replied, "Anyway I'm fine, what about you?"

Genis looked doubtful at Lloyd, "Fine, eh? Come off it Lloyd, I got pissed off when Raine told me what was going between her and Kratos, and I'm just her sister, you're his son."

Lloyd started to flush annoyed, "Is it really that obvious that I'm not overly happy?" he asked himself out loud.

"Well, yes but Raine told me how you literally stormed off after Kratos told you, and what Sheena said to stop him following you."

'So that's why he didn't go after me.' He thought, making a mental note to thank Sheena again. "So she told you to come and cheer me up did she?"

"Truthfully, yes, but she told me not to say that part." He chuckled.

"Don't worry, I won't tell her." He laughed back, trying to make the conversation seem more relaxed than he felt.

"I'll just make ma leave then shall I?" inputted Dirk, heading for the door, "See ya later."

"So..." started Lloyd, knowing that he might as well start the conversation as there was no way he could avoid it, "You weren't happy about their engagement either?"

"Hell no!" said Genis, "Why should I had been, my older sister was about to marry my best friend's dad. That's just too weird don't you think?"

"But you got over it?" asked Lloyd curiously.

"Yeah, I mean, not instantly, but after a couple days of thinking, I realised that I've never seen her so happy when she's with Kratos." He paused for a moment, deciding whether it was wise to say what he was thinking, "And if it's ok my saying, I've rarely seen Kratos smile all the way through are journey, but he does it all the time now."

At this Lloyd thought back to when his father first told him the news. He was smiling, he had hardly ever smiled, why was he ruining his happiness by refusing to accept their love. How would he feel if Kratos had actually refused to allow him to love Sheena.

Suddenly, his train of thoughts were crashed to a halt by the large rumbling noise from his stomach.

Genis burst into laughter, "Jeez, Lloyd you really know how to spoil the depth of a conversation don't you. You haven't changed a bit!"

"Hey, shut it, Genis!" shouted Lloyd, blushing slightly out of embarrassment.

"What's all the noise about?" asked a groggy voice from the stairs.

Lloyd turned to see Sheena coming down the stairs, rubbing one her eyes. He walked up to her, wrapped his arms around her, and gave her a loving kiss.

Genis, who was slightly caught back by this sudden event, had a sudden realisation in his head. "Hey, isn't there only one bed up there?" he asked slyly.

Both Lloyd and Sheena blushed furiously, "Well...er..."

"You see..."

Genis burst into laughter again, "Oh god I missed teasing you two about your little crush on each other. Though I am actually pleased you two finally confessed."

"You knew?" asked Lloyd and Sheena simultaneously.

"Hello? Basically the whole two worlds knew, apart from you two." They blush even more.

"A-Anyway I'm gonna fix us something, you hungry Lloyd?" asked Sheena, trying to shake off her blush.

"Don't even comment Genis!" shouted Lloyd, as Genis was obviously about to make another crack about Lloyd.

They spent the rest of the morning talking about their separate journeys, apparently, Genis' and Raine's quest had gone far more successful, than the couple had realised. They had a fairly large group of supporters in each town and city, but due to the vast number of half-elves in Sybak's research academy, they had basically got the whole town on their side. Also, Zelos had actually persuaded the King on their behalf to support the two in any way possible.

"Speaking of Zelos," Sheena started, "how's e doing, still staying with Colette, or has he already moved on to the next girl of the hour?"

"You're not gonna believe this, but he hasn't actually looked at another girl since he started going out with her." Answered Genis.

"You're kidding!"

"No, you can see for yourself, Zelos is staying with Colette in Iselea for a while, you should go see them anyway. You probably haven't seen them since we split up.."

A thought occurred in Lloyd's mind, "Do they know?" he asked tentatively, as if not wanting to hear the answer, "About Raine and d-Kratos?"

"Well, yes they do, in fact...you two were the last to find out."

A huge wave of disappointment ran through Lloyd, as he lowered his head. So he, the groom's son was the last to know. Sheena seemed to sense what he was thinking, and she placed her hand on his back supportively.

"But in all honesty, Lloyd," added Genis rather hastily, you two were the hardest to find. Nobody but you knew where you were or where you were going, Colette and Zelos were either in Iselea or Meltokio with each other, and Regal and Presea are in Altamira helping the construction of the new world."

"Yeah, that's true." Lloyd stated, but he obviously still sounded disappointed.

"Yeah, that's a point," added Sheena, "How did the others take the news?"

"Well everyone seemed to be quite happy for the two, but they all seemed to worry more on how you and I would take the news, as we're related to them."

They all sat in silence for a few minutes, before Lloyd said out loud, "Lets go se Colette and Zelos, it'll be great to see them!"

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Added Genis

"Lets go!" Replied Sheena.

* * *

Well there you have it, I hope it's a bit more impressive than my previous 2 chapters. Please review, and I'll update as soon as I can. 


	4. Chapter 4

And I'm back. Sorry for the long wait. Thanks for your reviews (well one review from J. G. The Game Maser, thanks for your vote of confidence) I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

The journey towards Colette's house was pretty uneventful, apart from a couple of rabbits that gave Genis a swift kick in the eye whilst he was casting a spell. He now had a large black eye which Lloyd could not stop chuckling at.

"Oh, Zelos' gonna love this!" he laughed.

"Shut it, Lloyd!" Genis snapped back, "Or I'll give you an eye to match it!" he waved his kendama threateningly.

"You do that and I'll give you a pair of them." Inputted Sheena, though she was more jokingly than threateningly.

Genis stepped back a bit, "Oh, come on, how am I supposed to compete with both of you?"

Sheena laughed, "By getting yourself a girlfriend!" as she kissed Lloyd's cheek.

0000000

"Lloyd! Sheena!" yelled a blonde haired girl, wearing a white top, as she ran up to them and gave them both a hug. "How are you?"

"Hey, Colette!" Lloyd answered as he returned the hug.

"We're great thanks!" replied Sheena, also hugging her.

"GENIS!" the small blonde exclaimed, as she released the couple from her grip and stared at her other guest. "What happened to your eye?"

"Nothing." He grunted, blushing.

"If you ask me," stated a red headed man entering the hall way, "I bet Lloyd finally had enough of his insults and smacked him one!"

"Not me, Zelos!" laughed Lloyd, waving a hand of greeting to his friend. "He was hit by a cute, little, cuddly bunny rabbit!"

Everyone, except Genis, burst into laughter, but Zelos was laughing louder than the lot. "Oh, that's great! The all powerful, magic using brat, defeated by a puny little rabbit!"

He was probably going to continue this for a long time, but he was stopped when Colette playfully elbowed him in the stomach. "Zelos, be nice, remember who his new brother's going to be."

"Ah. That's a very good call my angelic beauty. I wouldn't want Kratos ruining my beautiful face, I've still got the marks from the last time we fought."

"Lloyd? Are you alright?" asked Colette, as she noticed his face faulter at the sound of his father's name.

"Hmm? Yeah, I'm fine." He answered realising he must of shown some sort of sadness in his face.

SMACK! Sheena hit him on the back of the head. "Lloyd." She said threatening him.

"Ok, ok. No I'm not really. I'm still a bit down about Kratos and Raine getting married."

"There, doesn't that feel much better than keeping it bottled up inside you?" asked Sheena smiling.

'Yeah cuz you're not hitting me.' He thought, but he was surprised by the fact he felt a weight being lift off his shoulders.

"Oh yeah." Said Zelos casually, "Raine did mention you took the news pretty badly." Both Lloyd and Sheena couldn't help but noticed he didn't call Raine the Glamorous Beauty, but whether it was because he was too connected with Colette to even call anyone else beautiful in any way, or he was simply too afraid of Kratos to risk calling his fiancé attractive, they didn't know.

"You know, you could be a bit less casual about this." Said Sheena, obviously annoyed.

"Well sorry Sheena, but I'm trying not to make this too bigger a deal."

They glared at each other furiously, but both Lloyd and Colette put them at bay. "Calm down, Sheena." Lloyd whispered softly into her ear, "Seriously I don't mind."

They couldn't make out what Colette told Zelos, but he soon said, "Sorry, Sheena."

"Don't worry." She answered.

"So," said Colette, breaking the dead and awkward silence, "What's up, Lloyd? What's wrong with them getting married?"

"I don't know really." He replied, " I just can't...except the fact Raine's going to be my new mother."

"You know, I've said this to a lot of people, including myself sometimes," started Zelos, "but I never thought I was going to say it to you, of all people, Lloyd."

"What?"

"You're really cold hearted."

"What?" he was shocked, how was he cold hearted? Sheena, Genis and Colette seemed to be too surprised to say anything in response to this either.

"Refusing your own father to love someone is pretty cold hearted to me."

"I'm not refusing them..." he began, but Zelos interrupted him.

"Well, you're certainly not agreeing with the fact, and do you honestly think Kratos will marry someone if his only son is not happy about it? I mean, how would you feel if Kratos, or even Dirk, suddenly told you not to love Sheena anymore?"

Lloyd was stunned, he couldn't say anything, couldn't even take in breath at Zelos' speech. He was right, how would he feel? Kratos must be feeling awful right now. He rarely cracked a smile during their journey, and now he's found love, and he's smiling all the time, only to have his son, his one and only son unwilling to except it. Maybe Zelos was right. Maybe he was...heartless.

"You know, Zelos?" he started after a very long silence, "You're right, you're absolutely right. Here's me, moping around like it's the end of the world, when my dad is probably heart broken at the thought that I don't want him to love her." And for the first time, since he first discovered his father's returned, he smiled. A true smile, that wasn't forced, or plagued with sadness. "You know, I've never seen him this happy. In those few moments when I saw the two together, he was happier than he ever was during our journey."

"You know, I'm really amazed." Said Sheena

"Yeah! Zelos actually said the right thing, even though it was an insult!" agreed Genis chuckling.

"Hey!" replied Zelos agitated, "Can I for once be complimented without being insulted at the same time."

Colette hugged him tight and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, "Don't worry Zelos!" she said happily, "To me you're really wonderful!"

"Aww! Why thank you my cue little angel!"

"So, you ready to go talk to him now Lloyd?" Asked Sheena, as she grasped his hand with hers.

"I...think so, but...I'm gonna leave it till morning, if that's ok with you." Lloyd answered.

"That's perfectly fine with me." She said, and then whispered into his ear, "It means we've got tonight, all to ourselves." Making Lloyd, blush slightly.

"Well, it's been good seeing you two again," started Lloyd, "but I suppose we better head off back home. Something tells me I'm gonna need all the rest I can get for tomorrow."

* * *

And there you have it, it's near the end now, for all those who are actually reading and enjoying this fic. I hope to see some reviews, and I'll update as soon as I can. 


	5. Chapter 5

I'm really, really sorry for the late update. I've been really busy lately, I'm surprised school hasn't killed me yet. Well, anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Lloyd opened his eyes, and awakened to see the beautiful ninja lying next to him. They spent all night together again. Dirk seemed to have disappeared for the night for work, well that's what the note he left said anyway, but both Lloyd and Sheena seemed to think he left for them to be alone.

So not to disturb the sleeping beauty, he carefully got out of the bed, and quietly walked out onto the balcony. He leant against the rail looking out to the horizon, the sun was still rising; it must be very early morning, yet...he just didn't feel tired. It didn't take him long to realise why.

'Kratos...' he thought. He was finally going to talk, finally going to see him again since that day. He knew he was ready for it, but his mind was racing with different scenarios of what might happen. He needed to clear his head, and only two things could do that; Sheena and training. As he did not want to wake the one he loved most for anything, he decided on the latter, and went downstairs to change.

He was out in the field just outside the house fairly quickly, he didn't even have breakfast, as he drew his wooden swords. He was at it for about 10 minutes, practising the moves that had kept him alive all this time, when he realised that it wasn't doing the trick. He wasn't wearing himself out enough. It was then when he remembered one training session his father had given him, back when they were first starting their journeys.

"_Your attacks are too slow, Lloyd." Stated Kratos, as he dodged another of Lloyd's assaults, "Without speed, you'll never defeat your enemy."_

_Lloyd was getting fed up at never being able to hit his opponent, "Oh well," he said, "you can't win with speed alone, so if I just make myself stronger and stronger, it won't matter will it?"_

"_If you think like that there is no point me teaching you any longer." Replied Kratos, as he sheathed his sword, starting to walk away._

"_Hey, wait!" Lloyd called, "Ok, I guess what I said was dumb, so what do I need to do to increase my speed?"_

_Kratos stopped, "You sure you want to know?" he asked, just tilting his head to see him. Lloyd nodded. "Very well, try using these." And from his pack, he pulled out two very big, blunt swords. He placed them at Lloyd's feet. "Try them."_

_And Lloyd sheathed his own blades, and tried to pick them up, and try was all he really could do. Kratos had to be joking; he could barely lift them off the ground, let alone swing them around._

"_You're kidding, right?" he asked, "I can barely lift these! How do you expect me to use them in a fight?"_

"_They are blunted blades, you need not use them in battle." He answered, "But I want you to practise with them an hour a day." Lloyd gaped in horror, "And you must train without your exsphere."_

"_WHAT!" yelled Lloyd, "That's crazy, you're crazy, I'd be crazy attempting to do that!" and he dropped the blades with a loud thud, as he walked off in an annoyed expression._

"I wonder?" he thought aloud, as he walked back to the house, to fin his old things. Rummaging through his things, he finally found what he was looking for. The two large, blunt blades that Kratos had shown him. Though he had reused point blank to use them, he agreed to at least carry them, if he did change his mind.

He returned outside with the blades in his hands, they were lighter than he had remembered, although he was a lot stronger than he was then. He remembered his other comment '_without your exsphere_' maybe he had a point to this? He removed his keycrest and exsphere, and laced them deep in his pocket, he did not want to lose his mother's keepsake. At once the blades seemed to double in weight, they seemed to be heavier than he remembered.

"There better be method to your madness dad." He said to no-one, as he started to train in the same way as before.

After an hour's training, Lloyd was absolutely shattered. His arms felt like lead, as he dropped the blades from exhaustion.

"Now that," panted Lloyd, "was a good work out." And then, wondering whether Kratos had a point, he drew his Material Blades. They were extremely light compared to the other blades. He performed a simple horizontal slash, but it was much more powerful, and much quicker than he normally did. "Woah!" he exclaimed.

"Very impressive!" said a voice from above. Sheena had woken up and was leaning on the balcony, watching him at work.

"Well, good morning beautiful!" he called up to her. She was still wearing her night gown, and was looking as beautiful as ever. "How long you been there?"

"Since you started with the really big swords." She replied, a mischievous grin, "You look great when you push yourself in training."

Lloyd blushed slightly, "You could've called me, this was the replacement for being unable to talk to you."

"I thought it be more fun watching you work out." She answered, still with the same smile, "Besides, you've watched me train without letting me know."

"But you actually knew I was there without me saying anyway."

Sheena just laughed. She did know he was there, and she was showing off at the time because of it. "Well that aside, you look hungry, want me to fix up breakfast?"

"Sounds great!" He exclaimed, a big grin on his face. He started to pack away his swords and replace his exsphere on his hand. 'Soon, Mom.' He thought 'Soon you'll be free.'

He walked back into the house, and somehow Sheena had already dressed, though she did not have her long gloves on, and had their food being prepared.

They ate their breakfast in silence, Sheena a bit anxious of what was about to happen and was wondering what to say, whilst Lloyd was simply just too exhausted to talk anyway.

"So..." Sheena started, once both had finished their meal, "you ready for today?"

For a while, Lloyd didn't answer, pondering over his answer. "I'm ready to talk to him...but," he paused again, "I'm not sure if I'm ready to hear his answer."

Sheena cocked her head in confusion, "What do you mean?" she asked.

"I'm...worried he may not want to remember," he said, "or may not be able to remember my mom now that he's getting married to Raine."

At this, Sheena walked right over to Lloyd, cupped his cheek in her naked hand, and stared deeply into his eyes. She saw how scared he really was at the prospect of the conversation, and yet the longing he had to go through with it.

"Lloyd, of course he will remember her." She said soothingly, "He still has the love he holds for her, even if he now loves Raine."

"But..."

"Listen," she interrupted, "Kratos still loves you, that's why he came back. And if he loves you, he still loves your mother."

Lloyd smiled, then pulled her into a deep kiss. She was surprised at first, but soon melted into and returned the kiss. "Thanks, Sheena."

"If that's the thanks I get for it I'll help you out everyday." Chuckled Sheena, a devilish smile on her face.

Suddenly, an interrupting cough broke them from their romantic scene. "Sorry to interrupt this pleasant experience, but I've got a message for you Lloyd."

They both turned to see Genis standing in the doorway, a large, sly smile on his face, and still with the immense black eye. They blushed slightly from being caught.

"G-Genis!" yelled Sheena, "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough." He said, still with the same sly smile. He tilted his head towards Lloyd. "Putting that aside for the moment, I've got Raine to go visit Colette and Zelos to try and sort things out for the wedding, so I'd suggest you go talk to Kratos now."

"Thanks, Genis." Lloyd answered, he knew that it would be hard enough to talk to Kratos anyway, but with Raine there too. He then realised something about Genis. "Hey, why do you still have a black eye? Couldn't the Professor heal it?"

Genis frowned, "Sis thought it would be a good lesson for me if I kept it." Both Lloyd and Sheena burst out in laughter.

"Well, it was just one rabbit and you were trying to use Meteor Storm on it." Laughed Sheena. "You've got to admit that was kinda overkill.

Genis just scowled in return.

"Ok," said Lloyd suddenly, during Sheena's continuous bursts of laughter, "I'm ready. Let's go." And the three left Dirk's house and headed for Iselea, Genis still sulking, and Sheena still laughing.

* * *

And there you have it. Not as much happened as I hoped it would but oh well, hope you like it. Again, sorry for the late update, and I'll try and make the next chapter soon. 


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, no reviews for my last chapter, not sure why, but I do have one request... REVIEW DAMN YOU! Right, with that burst out the way enjoy!

* * *

Lloyd and Sheena were right outside Raine and Genis' rebuilt house. Genis had already joined the others at Colette's, but Sheena wanted to be with Lloyd as long as possible, though she knew he had to talk with Kratos on his own.

She grasped Lloyd's hand affectionately in encouragement, "Well. Good luck." And she kissed him on the cheek. He nodded, raised his hand to knock, but froze in fear. Sheena embraced him lovingly in her arms. "Oh, Lloyd, you've come this far. Don't quit now."

Lloyd nodded and slowly knocked the door. "Thanks, Sheena." He whispered, whilst he had the chance, "I really appreciate your support. I promise, I'll pay you back someway."

"You've done so much for me on this journey already, you don't have to do anything." She kissed him, and at that point, the door opened and they broke apart.

It was Kratos, but he only seemed slightly surprised by the sight that awaited him. "Good morning." He said.

"Morning, Kratos." Sheena said cheerfully, blushing slightly. "I'm going to visit Colette then. Bye you guys." She added, as she quickly squeezed Lloyd's hand loving before leaving the two to talk.

"Well, Lloyd." Started Kratos after a few seconds of silence, "Will you come in?" Lloyd just nodded and entered the house. He sat down on a chair and offered the one opposite to Lloyd, who sat silently.

After what seemed like hours of silence, Kratos spoke. "The first thing I'd like to say to you Lloyd, is how sorry I am." This completely took Lloyd by surprise, shouldn't he be apologising, not Kratos. "I should've consulted you before I proposed to Raine, after all, it will affect you as much as me."

"No, dad," Lloyd said before he could continue, "I'm the one who should be apologising. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did."

Kratos chuckled, "You know Lloyd, I won't marry..."

"NO!" he interrupted, "I want you to marry Raine. I want you to be happy. It's just...that..." he didn't know how to put it

"It's quite sudden? Or is it because you were hoping to find out more about Anna?"

Lloyd laughed softly, "I was wondering how Sheena got you to not follow me."

"Yes, that definitely stopped me from pursuing you. It was...a very large surprise to hear that."

There was a long pause before either of them talked again, "So..." Lloyd started, "What was she..." he trailed off, not knowing exactly how to put it.

"Your mother," Kratos said knowing what he was attempting to say, "was a very beautiful woman. I'll never forget anything about her, nor will I forget how much I love her. Her smile, her laugh, even the way she walked, I loved everything about her. When you were born, I thought my life was perfect, that nothing could ruin our life...But then Kvar...Kvar kidnapped you both, and when I tried to rescue her..." and something happened that Lloyd had never seen before, something that surprised him so much, Kratos was crying. Tears were flowing down his cheeks, and he seemed to be unable to continue.

Lloyd walked over to him, and placed his hand on his shoulder in comfort, "It's ok." He said soothingly, this definitely felt weird, trying to comfort Kratos. "We got him back, we've avenged her." He raised his hand, "And soon, she'll be free."

Kratos seemed to stop crying, he even chuckled, "You know, Lloyd? You really remind me of your mother, she was kind, innocent and completely pure of heart, just like you. Thank you Lloyd, and Anna will always, always be your mother."

"I know" he replied. And then, the most wonderful thing for Kratos happened, Lloyd, had embraced him in a hug. A hug that was full of the love a son should and can have for his father.

"There is...something, I wanted to give you," Kratos began after Lloyd released him, "back when you were in Flanoir, just after you discovered I was your father. However, I didn't want to spoil the really romantic scene I witnessed between you and Sheena. I thought that you should enjoy all the time you could have with her, before you fought the final battle." And out of his pocket, he pulled out a small golden locket, and placed it in Lloyd's hands.

Lloyd stared at the locket in awe, and when he opened it, he smiled warmly. There, was a photo of Kratos, and a beautiful woman carrying a small child, with a speck of brown, spiky hair; himself and his mother. "Th-thank you, dad. I really mean it...Thank you."

"I am very proud of you, my son. You have grown to be a man that both of us can be proud of. And she would be very pleased with you and Sheena, though if she were here, I guess you wouldn't have been as oblivious to Sheena's obvious hints."

Lloyd blushed furiously, "When you said you witnessed it, I guess you meant eavesdropping too." And they both laughed heartily.

0000000

Sheena was smiling as she was helping Dirk with the washing up after dinner; everything went great. Lloyd had returned from Kratos' as happy as ever, perhaps even more so. In fact, she was so happy she wasn't paying any attention to what Lloyd was about to do.

Lloyd had quietly sneaked up behind her, with his arms out and ready, a very large grin on his face. As quick as a flash, he wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her up in the air, and span round, kissing the side of her neck and laughing as he did so.

Sheena yelled out of shock, but then laughed along with him, she was really enjoying the attention he was giving her since they got back. "You're certainly in a good mood now." She laughed, when Lloyd had put her down, though still holding her the same way.

"Well, because everything's going perfect." He replied happily. He released her, but soon had her arms wrapped round his neck as she kissed him passionately. Both seemed to have forgotten that Dirk was still in the room. "You seem to be in a good mood yourself."

She smiled devilishly, "Everything's perfect. You're perfect." And she kissed him again.

0000000

It was a perfect day, and the bells were ringing, the sun was shining brightly, and a newly red couple were running through a pathway of people, confetti thrown all over them, as they headed to a carriage, drawn by a couple of horses. As the couple reached the carriage, the bride through her bouquet high in the air. Girls were screaming with delight, hoping they would catch it, but it landed...in the hands of Colette, who was standing close to Zelos, and they both blushed.

Lloyd and Sheena, were near the back of the crowd, kissing in celebration the marriage, and when the carriage started to leave, they joined in with the waving and the cheering.

"You know I should've tried to catch that." Sheena whispered lovingly.

But Lloyd just smiled, "There was no need, I know we'll be married." And he kissed her again. 'And our lives will be perfect.' He thought.

* * *

And there you go. Bet you all thought that was gonna be a real obvious ending with Sheena catching the bouquet, if not, then I congratulate you on your guess work, or idiocy of how stories with wedding endings go.

I hope you all enjoyed reading this, and that it wasn't too much of an abrupt ending. I would also be very pleased with some reviews too. Until my next story, farewell.


End file.
